Come Clarity
by MissToastie
Summary: What happens when Charlie regrets letting Joey go?
1. Chapter 1

**If you want to help keep Charlie and Joey together in H&A, please visit JamieZeleneGlades on youtube and follow the links to sign the petition.**

**Also, if you use facebook, go to the groups section and search "I Support Charlie and Joey".  
**

*****************

"Why isn't there anything good on tv?" Charlie said flicking angrily through the tv channels.

"What's wrong with Desperate Housewives?" Ruby asked.

"It's a stupid show, The amount of crap that goes on it's just ridiculous..."

"Hey! It's actually a really good show, it makes for some good drama, Just because you're in a mood doesn't mean you can take it out on my favourite tv show" Ruby got up off the couch and grabbed the remote from her sister.

"You've been in the foulest moods for ages now, I'm so sick of you taking it out on everyone else Charlie" Ruby sat down next to her sister. "Can you please talk to me, Tell me what's wrong, I'm worried about you"

"There is nothing wrong" Charlie mumbled.

"Don't give me that, i know when there is something wrong with you Charlie, you're my sister for goodness sake" Ruby paused. "You haven't smiled since Joey left"

Charlie felt a lump in the back of her throat, she had heard her name for the first time in what seemed like forever, her eyes started to well with tears.

"Charlie?" Ruby said with concern. "Charlie what's wrong, have i said something to upset you, please, just, will you talk to me?" Ruby put her hand on her sisters arm.

"I..i can't Ruby, I'm sorry, I just need to be left alone"

And with that Charlie got up and ran to her bedroom, she closed and locked the door and fell on her bed.

Her room was filled with memories of Joey. Charlie got up and walked over to her dressing table and picked up a small white fluffy teddy bear that Joey had given to her, Charlie laughed at the memory of Joey naming the bear JJ, Joey Junior. She grabbed the bear and walked back to her bed and hopped under the covers, crying her self to sleep for the 10th night in a row.

**************

"Rise and Shine girls, we've got a big day ahead of us"

Joey opened her eyes and looked at the clock on her bedside table, 5:30 AM.

"You know what, I love boats, But i hate super early starts" Joey groaned as she rolled over and laid on her back.

"Ha! I'm the opposite, love early mornings, hate boats!"

"Candice, you're insane, how can you not love boats?" Joey slowly sat up and looked at the blonde haired girl sitting on the bed opposite to hers.

"It probably has to do with the fact that i have been living on one since i was 3 years old, I never got to go to a school like other kids, or go to the movies or go shopping with friends" Candice spoke as she made her bed.

Joey envied Candice, She had the most perfect life, Living on a boat, not having to deal with life outside of the water and having someone who was always there for her, her father.

"Good morning girls, who is up for a big breakfast?"

"Comming Dad!" Candice stood up and walked over to the door. "You commin' Jo?"

"I'll be there soon"

Joey watched as Candice walked out the door, When all was clear, She stood up and walked over to her bags, unzipping them to find some clothes to wear for the day. As she pulled out a pair of jeans, she felt something soft fall on to her foot, She bent down and picked up a small brown bear.

"Joooooeeeyy" Candice yelled comming back in to the room. "Are you comming to eat breaky or not?"

"Uhm, yeah, i am" Joey looked up at Candice, not letting go over her bear.

"Oh cute teddy, What's it's name?" Candice smilled at Joey.

"CJ"

"Aww, it's cute, CJ, that's odd, does it stand for anything?" Candice came closer and grabbed the bear from Joey and tossed it around in her hands.

"Yes it does" Joey snapped grabbing the bear back from Candice.

"Well, what does it stand for cranky bum?"

"Charlie Junior" Joey mummbled, she didn't want to talk about this, not now.

"Is there a Charlie Senior?" Candice raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah there is" Joey packed the bear back in her bag, and walked out of the room before Candice could ask her anymore questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who read and reviewed the first chapter! I appreciate it =) I hope you enjoy the 2nd Chapter =D**

*************

Charlie woke at the sound of her mobile phone ringing.

"Hello?" Charlie answered.

"Hey Charlie, it's Aden, I didn't wake you did i?"

"Aden, Hi, Yeah you did, but it's okay, i needed to get up anyway" Charlie looked at the clock, it was 6:45 in the morning, she wondered why the hell Aden was phoning her this early.

"That's good then. Charlie, i was wondering if you had heard from Joey"

Charlie felt that lump in the back of her throat reapearing. Her name was mentioned again.

"Charlie?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Aden, Uhm, no, i haven't heard from her since she left"

"Oh okay, Do you know where she went?"

Charlie wished she knew the answer to this.

"No, sorry, she didn't say"

She obviously doesn't want to be found, Charlie thought.

"Okay then, Well thank you anyway Charlie, Cya later"

"Bye"

Charlie threw her phone to the floor and laid back in back.

Where the hell was Joey, why didn't she tell anyone where she was going, Charlie hoped that she was okay, and that she was happy and healthy and had somewhere to stay. Her heart sank at the thought of her being out there alone with no where to go, But she knew Joey was smarter than to let anything like that happen.

Charlie was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock at her bedroom door.

"Charlie, sorry if i woke you, But this came for you yesterday" Leah walked in the room holding an envelope and passed it to Charlie.

"Thank you" Charlie took the envelope, That writing, she knew that writing, it was her writing, it was Joey's writing.

"You going to open it?" Leah asked standing near the door way.

"Maybe later, i've got a bit of a head ache, so i'm going to go back to sleep first" Charlie lied.

"Oh okay, well, i hope your head ache goes soon, I'll leave you to rest"

Leah walked out of the room and Charlie grabbed the envelope, she opened it and pulled out the peice of paper that was inside, her heart skipped a beat as she was opening it.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm sorry i left like i did. _

_I couldn't handle being around you any longer._

_I just want you to know that i am O.K,_

_I'm in New Zealand at the moment, _

_it's so beautiful here._

_I've been offered a job on a boat with this guy named Jon and his daughter Candice._

_She's 15 years old, and is already driving me crazy._

_Her heart is in the right place though._

_Anyway, _

_i hope you are okay._

_I miss you so much. _

_But i know this is for the best._

_Take care Charlie, and give my love to everyone in the bay._

_With love, _

_Joey._

_xx_

"New Zealand?" Charlie thought out loud.

"What's going on in New Zealand?" Ruby asked walking in the bedroom.

"Joey" Charlie swallowed "She's in New Zealand" Charlie folded the letter back up and put it in the envelope.

"Oh wow! How lucky! How is she? What is she doing? I miss her!" Ruby seemed excited. A little too excited for 7 AM.

What's with the question over load, Charlie thought.

"She's good, She's got a job on a boat with a man and his daughter, and she sends her love to everyone" Charlie stood up and put the letter under her mattress.

"That's good to hear. Are you going to reply to the letter?" Ruby questioned her older sister, as she watched her walk around the room.

"There was no reply address on the envelope, so i take i guess that's a no" Charlie said cold heartedly.

Ruby stood there, She wasn't even going to attempt to say anything about the way Charlie responded, She had had enough of this Charlie, she wanted her sister back. She looked around the room and noticed the white bear on the bed. She walked over and picked it up.

"Aww..How cuuuute! Where did you get him?" Ruby picked up JJ.

"Give that to me Ruby!" Charlie snatched JJ off of Ruby.

"Chill Charlie, it's just a teddy bear"

"It's not just a teddy bear to me, you had no right to touch it, now just get out of my room, i want to be left alone"

"Pull yourself together Charlie, Otherwise you will be left alone, for good." Ruby walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Once again, the tears fell down Charlies face, all this was starting to become too familiar, She was sick of crying, but that's all she managed to do these days.

*************

"Joey, can you please pass me the map that's under the cooler" Jon asked as he steared the boat.

"Sure" Joey passed Jon the map.

"I'm thinking about heading over to Australia for a few weeks, Would you be up for tagging along?"

Australia, Joey thought, Charlie's there! No, no, Joey, you can't, don't be stupid, Let her live her life, She doesn't need you in it, you only make things difficult for her.

"Joey?" Jon turned around and tapped Joey on the shoulder, causing her to jump. "Sorry love, didn't mean to scare you!"

"That's okay. Where too in Australia?"

"Just up the coast, I'm from there, and i'd love to show Candi where i grew up"

"Yeah, that sounds lovely, I'd love to tag along, Thank you." Joey stood up and made her way over to where Candice was laying.

"Have you got sun block on?" Joey asked as she sat down next to Candice.

"No silly, it's called tanning" Candice rolled her eyes.

"No silly, it's called skin cancer"

"Whatever trevor" Candice put her iPod earphones back in and continued to listen to her music.

Joey laid there watching the clouds go by for what seemed like hours, She eventually got sick of just laying around, so she got up and walked in to her room. Her mobile phone was placed on her side drawer, She picked it up and looked at it, Her background was a photo of her and Charlie that was taken at the diner, All of a sudden she came in to range, and her phone beeped. Her phone read "One New Message", She opened it, and saw it was from Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thank you all so so much for the reviews and i hope you enjoy the 3rd Chapter. Hopefully, if people like it, there will be many more chapters to come =)**

********************

Joey stared at Charlies name, she must have got the letter, But why was she texting her, she didn't want Charlie to text her.

"Joey, Can you give Candice a hand with cooking dinner, please?" Jon asked polietly as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, i can" Joey turned her phone off and walked out of the bedroom.

Joey loved sitting down and eating dinner with Jon and Candice, they had welcomed her in to their family, Their conversations where always interesting, Jon's more than Candice's, Candice always seemed to be going on about how she was "stuck on this boat", she had no friends and how she needed new clothes. Jon was doing a good job with raising Candice, her mother left when she was 4 years old. After dinner, Jon went into his room and wrote up a chart of how everything went during the day, leaving the two girls to do the dishes.

"Do you read Twilight?" Candice asked as she was drying the dishes.

"What's Twilight?" Joey asked with a confused look on her face.

Candice stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you serious?"

"..Is it some Horoscope type thing?"

Candice burst out in laughter. "It's a series of novels and they made a movie out of it!"

"Oh awesome, i've never heard of it"

"The man of my dreams is Edward Cullen, The movie is good, the guy who plays Edward is absolutely gorgeous, But he isn't my edward cullen, My Edward is in my head, the edward i imagine from the books, not the movie" Candice had the goofiest smile on her face, which made Joey laugh. "You will have to read it sometime"

"Read what sometime?" Jon walked in and placed some paperwork on the table.

"Twilight"

"Oh that rubbish, Joey do your self a favour and don't read or watch the movie" Jon said sitting down at the table.

"IT IS NOT RUBBISH!" Candice looked angry, Joey just laughed and started to pack the dishes away.

"Calm down dice" Jon watched as Joey packed the dishes away. "Joey can you leave those please, i would like to talk to you both.

"Okay" Joey put the plate she held in her hand away, and walked over to the table, where Jon and Candice where seated.

"Well, seems as it's your 16th comming up this week" Jon began, as he looked at his daughter. "I was thinking, that as a birthday treat, we are going to go to Australia, and spend a few weeks up at the coast."

"Oh my god! Dad that sounds fantastic! Thank you so so much!" Candice hugged her father with excitement. "Joey are you going to come with us?"

"Of course, Your dad asked me earlier" Joey forced a smile. She didn't want to go back to Australia, She was fine where she was.

"I can't wait! We have to go shopping!"

"Oh..i can't wait either now" Joey laughed.

After chatting for a while, all 3 went to bed, Candice fell asleep almost instantly, Joey grabbed her mobile and went into the messages section. She didn't want to open it, she wanted to atleast try and get over Charlie, even if it felt like it was impossible, But she couldn't stop herself from pressing 'open'.

**************

Charlie sat and stared at her phone, Why isn't she replying, Charlie thought. Was what she said too much or was it too little. Did she make a mistake by sending Joey a text, should she have just left her alone?

"If you stare at that any longer, maybe it will do a trick or something"

Charlie looked up and saw her younger sister.

"Can i sit with you? please." Ruby asked.

"Yeah, go for it" Charlie moved her bag off the spare seat.

The two sat in silence for a while.

"I'm sorry about this morning Charlie"

"No, rubes, i'm sorry, i shouldn't have snapped at you like that, it's, it's just that i don't like anyone touching JJ" Charlie fumbled with the ring she was wearing.

"Jj? The bear?" Ruby looked confused.

"Yeah.. Joey Junior" Charlie frowned.

"You miss her don't you?" Ruby was concerned about her sister, she had never seen her like this.

"More than you know" Charlie whispered.

Ruby was just about to speak as Charlie's phone beeped.

Charlies heart sank as she reached for her phone, it was a message from Joey. She opened it and read the message, 'I can't Charlie, I'm sorry, it's just too hard'


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to the reviews and subscriptions! If you haven't done so, can you please visit  
_JamieZeleneGlades _youtube channel and follow the link to sign the petition to keep Charlie  
and Joey together on the show =) It doesn't take long =)  
**

**I hope you enjoy the update =)  
**

****************

Joey sat on a chair at the end of the boat, staring out at the water. She felt a vibration coming from her pocket, she got out her mobile and flipped it open, thinking it was a text message, when it was a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello, Aden, how..how are you?" Joey stuttered.

"I'm good, well, things could be a little better, but you know"

"Yeah, i know what you mean" Joey mumbled.

"Yeah" *Aden paused* "So how are you?"

Aden's voice was filled with concern, he was genuinly worried about her.

"I'm good thanks" She lied.

"That's good to hear" Aden could tell that Joey had just told him a lie. "So where are you? I've not seen you for a few weeks"

Joey could sense that Aden was hurt, she had left Summer Bay without even saying goodbye to him.

"I'm sorry about leaving Aden, i, i just had to leave, i should have told you i was leaving, you were so good to me, i atleast owed you a goodbye" A tear ran down Joeys cheek, she quickly wiped it away.

"It's okay, i've just been worried about you"

"I'm in New Zealand, I got a temp job on this really awesome boat"

"Wow, that's awesome Jo-co, So is it only a temp job?"

Joey smiled, She missed Aden calling her "Jo-Co", it was the first proper nickname that she had been givin.

"Yeah, Jon, the man that hired me, he only needs someone for 6 weeks, another man that works on the boat, his daughter just had a baby, so he's taken the time off"

"There's a job here for you, if you want to take it when you finish there"

"I can't Aden" She said shakily, she was crying.

"Joey, what's going on, Something happened here that made you leave, Please tell me what's going on?" Aden pleaded.

"It's complicated" Joey sobbed.

"What's complicated?"

"Everything! I love Charlie, and she loves me, But she won't allow herself to be with me." Joey wiped her tears, she hated crying.

There was silence on the phone.

"Aden?"

"Yeah, sorry, i'm here. Wow, i, i didn't even know that Charlie was in to girls"

"She didn't even know. She doesn't know. It's why it's so complicated"

"Didn't you just say she loves you?" Aden sounded confused.

"Yeah. She's confused, she doesn't know what to do. She won't let herself be happy, she always puts others first and worries about what other people will think."

"It must be hard on her" Aden said softly.

"It would be, All her life she has thought of herself as a straight woman. And then i come along. I've made things so complicated for her" Joey closed her eyes to try and stop the tears.

"She didn't seem so good this morning"

"You've seen her?" Joey opened her eyes.

"No, i rang her this morning to ask if she had heard from you, i wanted to tell you about that job. She just didn't seem herself"

"I sent her a letter last week. She text me today"

"What did she say? If you don't mind me asking."

"It was pretty long, but she basically asked me to come back to the bay, she wanted to talk to me face to face."

"Are you going to come back?" Aden asked.

Just as joey was about to respond, her phone dropped out of range. She sighed and laid back looking at the stars.

******************

Charlie reached over and switched her alarm clock off, She hadn't been to sleep that night and she was sick of laying in bed with a million thoughts swimming around in her mind. She dragged herself in to the shower and got herself ready for work, she didn't have to be there until lunch time, but she didn't want to wait around the house till then.

"Charlie" Ruby knocked at the door.

Charlie went over to the door and opened it.

"You look shocking Charlz, Didn't you sleep well?" Ruby was standing there holding a cup of coffee.

"I didn't sleep at all. Is that for me?" Charlie nodded towards the cup.

"Uhm, yeah" Ruby handed her sister the coffee.

"Charlie.."

"Ruby, just, don't. Please."

Her sister nodded and walked into her own bedroom. Charlie hated shutting Ruby out. But this was just something she couldn't talk to her about, this was something she couldn't talk to anyone about, she wouldn't even know where to begin. Charlie sighed and headed out of the house.

"Charlie wait up!"

Charlie turned around and saw Aden running towards her.

"Aden, hey, how are you?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Just, wish i didn't have work today."

"Are you on your way there now?" Aden asked.

"Nah, i don't have to start till 1. I was thinking about going for a walk along the beach"

"I'll walk with you, i'm heading that way myself."

"Okay"

Charlie wasn't in the mood for company, but she thought that maybe Aden walking with her would get her ind off of Joey.

"Are you sure you're fine Charlie? You look like you haven't slept" Aden was concerned about Charlie.

"Not really, no." Charlie couldn't be bothered lieing once again. "I've had alot on my mind lately"

"Joey?"

Charlie stopped walking. How did he know? Were her feelings that obvious?

"I spoke to her on the phone lastnight" Aden turned and faced Charlie.

"Oh"

"She loves you, you know?"

"Yeah" Charlie spoke softly "I know."

The two stood in silence.

"What else did she tell you?"

"Just everything that has been going on between you two for the last few weeks."

"Everything?"

"Yeah. Charlie, I don't want to intrude, i mean, i couldn't imagine how hard this is for you, But, if you love Joey, you should be with her. Stuff what everyone else thinks"

"I'm sorry Aden, but i've gotta go"

Charlie walked fastly away from Aden.

"Charlie, wait, i'm sorry" Aden walked after her.

"It's fine Aden, please just i need to sort things out"

Charlie ran off down the road and headed for work.

"What are you doing here so early?" Watson asked Charlie as she saw her walk into station.

"I just have some paper work i need to catch up on"

Charlie walked in to her office, shut the door, pulled out her mobile and started dialing a number.

"Hi, it's Charlie"


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't think i could ever thank people enough for writing reviews and subscribing =P It honestly makes my day to know that people are enjoying the story. I've been writing more of the fic and i am pleased of how well it's comming along. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think, kay? =) Oh, and special thanks to my Beta, she helped me a bit with some areas of this chapter. x. And also, sorry for the lack of Joey in this chapter, i'll make up for it =) **

*******************************************

"Hello Charlie, How are you?"

"I'm okay thanks Morag, and yourself?" Charlie walked over and sat on the chair behind her desk.

"I'm doing as well as can be expected under the circumstances"

"How's dad?"

"I don't know yet, I'm about to head to the hospital as soon as this conversation ends"

"Hospital? Morag, what's going on?" Charlie sounded worried

"I rang Leahs about 10 minutes ago, Have you not checked your messages?"

"No, i haven't been home, What's happened? Is dad alright?"

"Charlie, your father went walk-a-bout this morning, we spent hours looking for him before we got a phone call saying that he was hit by a car"

"What?" Charlie paused "Is he okay?"

"He has several broken ribs and he hit his head pretty badly, Apparently he had a seizure at the accident scene and the last i heard they where waiting on test results to come back. Charlie i have to get back to the hospital"

"Please phone me when you get to the hospital"

"Will do" Morag hung up the phone.

Charlie placed her mobile on her desk. She looked over at a photo of Ruby and herself, her eyes started to well with tears. Charlie had no idea how she was going to tell her sister this. She grabbed her phone and walked out of her office.

"I can't work today" Charlie cleared her throat. "There's a family emergency i have to take care of."

Before anyone could say anything, Charlie had walked out of the station and headed back to Leahs house.

"Rubes" Charlie walked in the house and shouted.

"Charlie, i was just about to phone you" Leah walked into the kitchen.

"Where is Ruby?"

"I dropped her to Xavier's earlier. Charlie, Morag rang.."

"Yeah, i know." Charlie got out her mobile and dialed her sisters number.

"Is everything alright?" Leah placed her hand on Charlies back.

"I honestly don't know." Charlie wiped a tear that had fallen down her face. "Hello Ruby?"

"Hey Charlz, what's up?"

"Ruby can you please come home"

"Xaves and I where going to go to the diner to meet Annie and Jai"

"Rubes, this is more important, it's about Dad, please just come back home"

"Okay" Ruby hung up.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked rubbing Charlies back.

"Can you tell Ruby i'm in my room when she gets home?"

"Yeah, of course i can."

Charlie walked off to her bedroom and sat on her bed.

"What am i sitting on?" Charlie said angrily, as she stood up and checked her bed where she saw JJ, she picked the bear up and held it. Right now, all Charlie wanted to be doing was be in Joeys arms, she always felt safe there, like nothing could ever hurt her. Charlie reached for her phone and dialed Joey's number.

"Come on joey." Charlie whispered as the phone went to Joeys message bank.

"Hey, you've reached Joey, i can't take your call at the moment, so leave a message and i will get back to you A.S.A.P" The phone beeped.

"Joey, it's Charlie." Charlie paused and started to cry. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go" Charlie hung up the phone just as her sister walked in the room.

"Charlie, What's happened to dad, is he okay?" Ruby asked. "Oh my god, you're crying"

"Ruby, dad was hit by a car this morning" Charlie began to tell her sister.

"Is he okay?" Ruby was panicing.

"Morag is going to phone us when she arrives at the hospital" Charlie wiped her tears, she had to be strong for Ruby's sake.

"He has to be okay Charlie, He just has to be" Ruby buried her head on Charlies shoulder and cried.

**************

"Did you have trouble finding your bed lastnight?"

Joey opened her eyes and sawCandice standing next to her.

"I must have fallen to sleep. I didn't mean to stay out here. I was just looking at the stars" Joey sat up and yawned.

"Is your phone going flat?" Candice asked looking at Joeys mobile.

"Uhm no, it's not. I've just got a message" Joey picked up her phone. "Oh i have a voice mail" Joey checked her voicemail. Her heart sank as she heard Charlies voice, she could tell Charlie was upset. Joey stood up and turned to walk in the direction of her room. "I have to make a phone call, won't be long."

**************

Ruby sat on Charlies bed looking at the ceiling. She wished that Charlie wasn't so closed, she needed someone to talk to right now. She thought about going to find Xavier or Annie, but she didn't want to leave her sister at a time like this. Ruby heard a vibrating noise comming from the end of the bed, she sat up and saw Charlie's phone ringing, She didn't want to disturb Charlie, so she grabbed the phone and left the room.

"Hello, Charlie's phone, Ruby speaking"

"Hey Ruby, it's Joey"

"Hey Joey, How are you?" Ruby sat down on the couch.

"I'm okay. And you?"

"I've been better to be honest. Dad was hit by a car and is in hospital" Ruby started to cry.

"Oh my gosh, Ruby, i'm so sorry to hear that" Joey paused. "How is Charlie?"

"She's terrible. She hasn't been able to eat or sleep in days, and she keeps bottling things up. She can't talk to me about anything anymore." Ruby wiped her nose with a tissue "You were the only person who could get through to her and make her laugh. I wish you would come back, she needs you"

There was a long silence.

"Joey?"

"I'll come back."

"Really?" Ruby grinned.

"Yeah. I'll get there tomorrow afternoon. I have to go now, see you then"

"Bye, See you tomorrow!" Ruby hung up the phone as Charlie walked out of her room.

"Who was that?" Charlie yawned.

"Oh. It was Xaivs. Sorry, i'm out of credit" Ruby stood up and gave Charlie her mobile.

"That's okay." Charlie looked at the time. "It's been an hour. Surely Morag would be at the hospital by now"

"Maybe she's busy?"

"That doesn't matter. We have the right to know how Dad is. I think i will call her." Charlies phone started to vibrate in her hand. "Speak of the devil"

Ruby laughed.

"Morag, How is he?"

"He's not good, Charlie. He is in a coma, he's stable at the moment, but they don't know if he'll wake up."

"Oh god." Charlie moved her hand to head.

"Charlz what is it?" Ruby moved closer to her sister.

"I've organised for him to be brought back to the Bay this afternooon. I thought he should be closer to family since he might not have long left"

"Tha..thank you Morag. See you this afternoon." Charlie hung up the phone before Morag could say another word. Charlie started to feel light headed

"Charlie, you're scaring me, what's happened?" Ruby was panicing.

"Come sit down" Charlie started to walk toward the couch.

"No, Charlie, would you just tell me now. Is dad okay?" Ruby was getting angry. She was scared.

"Morag has organised him to be transfered here. They say he hasn't got long left." Charlie looked up at her sister who had tears welling in her eyes.

"How long?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How can't you know?" Ruby paused and turned around. "This isn't happening Charlie, It's all just this massive bad dream and i am going to wake up soon."

"It's happening rubes.." Charlie stood up and put her hand on Rubys back.

"You're not crying. Why are you not crying Charlie? We've just found out that our father may not have long to live, and you can't even shed a tear?" Ruby snapped at Charlie.

"I don't.." Charlie looked down at her feet.

"You don't know! I got that the first two times!" Ruby was getting angrier.

"Ruby, calm down. Please don't act like this" Charlie looked up at her little sister.

"You know what, i'm not bothered with this at the moment. I wish you would quit acting like a robot." And with that Ruby walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for such lovely comments! It makes writing this story even more satisfying to know that people are enjoying it. I'm sorry it took me a while to update! I've been kind of busy! I hope you enjoy Chapter Six. & Please don't forget to review the chapter. I like to hear that you are liking the story, or even if you ain't liking the story! Either way or somewhere in the middle, please review =) How else will i know to keep writing? =P**

*********************************************************************************************

Joey sat on her bed, looking at her packed bags, She had agreed to go back to the Bay, She didn't know if she had made the right decision, but she knew that Charlie needed her.

"I can't believe you are leaving! It's been heaps of fun having you here!" Candice walked in and sat beside Joey on the bed.

"Yeah, it's been fun working here" Joey paused. "But something has happened, and i need to go back to Summer Bay"

"I understand that. I'm going to miss you!" Candice hugged Joey. "You've been like a big sister to me, even if it has only been 12 days" A tear ran down Candice' cheek.

"Your presense is going to be surely missed around here kiddo"

Joey looked up and seen Jon standing at the door and slightly smiled.

"I'm going to miss you guys too. Thank you so much for giving me this oportunity Jon, and i'm sorry to just bail on you like this"

"It's fine Joey, i understand why you have to leave. I hope your friends father is going to be okay."

Joey grabbed her bags and walked towards the door. "I hope so too"

"The boat is here, Let me take those for you" Jon grabbed the bags from Joey and walked over to the side of his boat where a Bowrider was.

"So i guess this is it then" Joey turned and looked at Candice.

"Yeah, i guess" Candice looked at the ground.

"Come here" Joey walked up and gave Candice a hug. "Maybe when you go to The Coast, you might be able to do a detour and come to Summer Bay"

"I was actually going to suggest that, if we have the time"

Candice grinned and turned to her dad. "Really?! That would be sweet!"

"Well, i hope you's do get the chance to come. Let me know, you have my mobile number yeah?"

Candice nodded. "And maybe we can go shopping or something!"

Joey laughed and gave Jon and Candice a hug and hopped on to the Bowrider. "Thank you once again. I totally appreciate it."

*****************

"Woah, settle down Charlie, what has gotten you so worked up?" Hugo asked as Charlie punched the pads on his hands.

"Nothing" Charlie continued punching the bags, each punch getting harder.

"Well, you know there is other equipment here you can work out on. The bike, the tready"

"I am fine doing this thanks" Charlie was getting annoyed with Hugo talking.

"Okay" Hugo paused and watched as Charlie continued punching. "Have you heard from Joey?"

"Not really" Charlie mumbled.

"She still angry that you and i slept together?"

"I don't know, but i am" Charlies punches where getting harder.

"It was a good night. We should do it again sometime" Hugo smirked.

Charlie had had enough and went for one last punch, missing the pad on Hugo's hand, she whacked Hugo in the nose, forcing him down on to the ground.

"Arrgh. I'll take that as a no then?" Hugo sat up holding his bloody nose.

"Are you alright mate?" Tony walked over to Hugo

Charlie felt good about hitting Hugo, even though she knew she shouldn't. Charlie heard her phone beeping from her bag, she walked over and got it out. "That's handy" Charlie rolled her eyes and threw her now flat phone back in the bag.

"I'm alright Charlie, Thank you for asking." Hugo sat up on a chair, with help from Tony.

"Did you think i was worried?" Charlie grabbed her bag and towel and walked out the door.

"I thought she had a pretty good aim" Tony said walking over with an ice pack for Hugo.

"Yeah, Well i'm pretty sure she hit where she aimed for." Hugo grabbed the ice pack and put it on his nose.

"That'll teach you not to sleep with people who are in relationships" Tony laughed.

"It takes two to tango" Hugo glared at Tony.

"It takes one to say no to someone who was pretty messed up and was clearly just doing it because she was confused" Tony returned the glare and walked off to the back of the gym.

*****************

"How are you and Charlie holding up?"

"I'm okay, i guess. I'm better than Charlie. Leah, she won't talk to me about anything. I'm really worried about her" Ruby sat down at the kitchen table. "What can i do? I feel so helpless" Ruby started to cry.

"Aw, Ruby, It's okay hun" Leah walked over and hugged Ruby. "Charlie will come around sooner or later. She's just had a lot on her mind lately"

"I have noone else Leah, she's my sister and i need her" Ruby sobbed into Leahs shoulder.

"What about Annie, Jai and Xavier?"

"That isn't the same as having my big sister being there for me."

"I understand that" Leah paused. "I know it's not the same, but i am here for you if you want to talk to someone"

"Thank you" Ruby pulled back from Leahs shoulder and saw Charlie walk in to the house. "Where have you been?"

"I just had to go out" Charlie looked at her sister and could tell she had been crying. "Ruby, what's wrong?" Charlie was concerned.

"Oh i wonder" Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a mind reader Ruby. Please. Tell me what's up." Charlie sat at the table.

"Well lets see. My dad has been hit by a car, He is being brought back here because the Doctors don't know how long he has left and on top of all that, My sister, the one person who i want to talk to is bottling everything up and acting like nothing is the matter."

"Dad will be fine Ruby. He's strong." Charlie placed her hand on Rubys arm.

"What about you Charlie?"

"What about me?" Charlie looked puzzled.

"You don't eat, you don't sleep, you don't talk to anyone anymore, you've been all over the place for the past few weeks." Ruby stood up and walked over to the doorway. "I want my sister back"

"I'm sorry Ruby" Charlie turned around, but her sister had already left.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Leah asked.

"No, i'm right thank you. I'm just going to go and lay down" Charlie stood up.

"Okay. But i am here if you need a chat"

"Thank you" Charlie softly smiled and walked off to go to her bedroom.

*****************

"I'm so sorry to hear about your Dad, Ruby" Annie walked up and gave Ruby a hug. "I'm here for you! We all are"

"When does your dad get here?" Jai asked.

"Some time tonight." Ruby sat down on the sand, joining Annie, Jai and Xavier.

"Will you and Charlie be able to go see him straight away, or will you have to wait until tomorrow?"

"We should be able to go. I don't know if Charlie will come though. I'm hoping she will" Ruby played with sand between her toes.

"Is Charlie not coping?" Annie asked.

"No. I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Maybe she's just having a hard time dealing with your dad" Xavier put his arms around Rubys neck.

"No, she started acting like she is before this even happened"

There was a long silence.

"Hey, is that Joey?" Jai asked looking toward a girl walking along the water.

"I think so!" Ruby stood up. "Joey!" Ruby yelled.

"Joey!" The others joined in.

"I think she's seen us!" Annie stood up, and they all walked over to greet Joey.

"Hey guys!" Joey smiled.

"I've missed you" Ruby hugged Joey.

"Maybe you can cheer Charlie up" Annie said walking over and hugging Joey.

"She's really not good" Ruby looked at Joey. "I know you just got back, But can you please go and see her."

Joey nodded and headed off to Leahs house.

******************

"VJ, You have to eat your veggies or you will not get to have dessert" Leah warned her young son.

"I'd say that's a pretty good deal VJ" Joey smiled as she stood in the doorway.

"Joey!" VJ got up and hugged Joey.

"Hey Matey. Missed you" Joey scruffed VJs hair. "You been playing any card games since i've gone?"

"Yeah, and have won everytime!" VJ turned around and sat at the table.

"Hey Joey" Leah stood up and hugged Joey. "How have you been?"

"I've been good thank you" Joey paused "Getting lots of hugs today, which is always good!"

Leah laughed.

"Is Charlie in?" Joey asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, she's in her room."

"Thanks"

Joey walked down the hall and knocked on Charlies door.

Charlie sighed and got out of bed and opened the door.

"Joey.."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you's again for the reviews and subscriptions! Means heaps =). Sorry for the cliffy in the last bit =P. & Sorry that this is a short chapter, and it's got a bit of fluff in it haha. I just felt like writing a nice little cute chapter. Once again, if you liked/hated/in betweened the chapter..then tell me =) Thanks again to my Beta, Fiddle Dee =) And Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy Chapter Seven! =) : **

*******************************************************

Charlie fell into Joeys arms exhaustedly and began to weep.

"I've missed you" Charlie sobbed.

"I've missed you too" Joey held Charlie close, Moving her hand slowly up and down her back, comforting her.

"What are you doing here?" Charlie moved back and looked at Joey.

"Um" Joey was nervous. "Didn't Ruby tell you I was comming back?"

"No, she didn't. When did you decide this? How did Ruby know?"

"After i got your voice message, I phoned and Ruby answered the phone" Joey paused. "She told me everything that's been going on. I'm sorry to hear about your dad"

"She didn't tell me you called." Charlie looked down at the floor. "Thanks"

"If you want me to stay, I will." Joey moved closer to Charlie, resting her fingers under her chin and easing it up, until their eyes met. "I can be here for you"

"I want you to stay" Charlie's eyes started to well with tears, she looked up into Joeys eyes. "I need you to stay"

"Then i will" Joey softly smiled.

"Thank you" Charlie pulled Joey into her bedroom and closed the door.

"I'm sorry for leaving like i did" Joey followed Charlie and joined her on her bed. "I know i appologised in the letter, but i feel like i should say it in person. Face to face"

"It's okay. I understand why you did" Charlie paused and looked at her mobile phone. "Face to face?" Charlie looked at Joey "I thought that was too hard?"

"Turns out it wasn't as hard as i thought it would be" Joey smiled.

The two sat in comfortable silence.

"It wasn't fair of me to sleep with Hugo" Charlie broke the silence.

"It's not like we were in a relationship Charlie" Joey looked at a photo of the two of them that was on Charlie's side drawer. "It was just a bit of a suprise is all, I mean, you told me you had feelings for me and then the next morning i see Hugo creeping out of Rubys room" Joey paused. "Luckily i remembered Ruby had slept at Annie's, otherwise i would have assumed Ruby was with the wrong Austin" Joey slightly laughed.

"I still haven't told her i slept with him in her bed." Charlie laughed.

"She'll kill you when she finds out" Joey rolled over and laid down next to where Charlie sat.

Charlie turned on to her side, and faced Joey.

"I'm sorry i slept with him"

"Oh, was he that bad?" Joey giggled.

"Joey" Charlie couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "I'm serious"

"For a few days, all i could think about was how i wanted to kick him in his" Joey paused and smirked. "His, um, Male area" Joey nodded.

Charlie laughed. "I punched him today"

Joey sat on her side "You did?" Joey laughed. "What in the privates?"

"Nooooo!" Charlie laughed some more. "In the face".

"Oh, so he _was_ that bad?" Joey laid back down

"Oh definitely" Charlie paused and looked at Joey. "You're beautiful"

"I'm what sorry?" Joey looked up at Charlie.

Charlie leaned in and kissed Joey on the lips "You" Charlie kissed Joey again "Are" Charlie kissed Joey again "Beautiful"

"Wow" Joey was shocked. "No one's ever called me beautiful" Joey paused and sat up.

Charlie smiled and moved closer to Joey, stopping centimetres from her lips. "Well you are".

"So are you" Joey whispered and kissed Charlie.

Charlie placed her hand on Joeys cheek and moved it around to the back of Joeys head, running it slowly down her back, sending shivers all over Joeys body. Joey ached for more of Charlie, but she didn't want to do anything too sudden and scare her off. Their kisses deepened, Their tounges meeting each other for the first time. Joey placed her hand on the inside of Charlies thigh and moved it up and down her leg, causing Charlies body to be covered in goosebumps, she moved her head away from Joey.

"Are you okay?" Joey removed her hand from Charlies thigh.

"I want more of you" Charlie looked into Joeys eyes.

"Are you sure?" Joey paused. "I don't want to rush you"

"I'm positive" Charlie kissed Joey on her soft lips.

Joey grinned and rolled on top of Charlie, kissing her passionately before moving her lips down to Charlies neck and collarbone. She undid the buttons on the night shirt that Charlie was wearing and gently caressed her breasts whilst kissing her way down, which made Charlie moan slightly. After almost two weeks of lonliness, she was finally going to give herself to Joey.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry this has taken forever to post up! I've been pretty busy as I'm back at TAFE now, doing assignments and what not. I'm pretty happy with how this chapter has turned out, and I hope you like it! Let me know =) Oh and i've had to change the Ratings haha. Enjoy x**

**************************************************

Charlie laid on her bed looking at a sleeping Joey. It was almost 6 pm, It had been two hours since the two had made love for the first time, Charlie couldn't help but smile when she thought of what had happened, She was as close to Joey as she could ever be, their bodies touching, no gaps between them, their souls had melted in to one, their bodies moved up and down, hands and lips finding their way over the bodies, exploring all parts of the female curves, no area had been left untouched.

"I love waking up to your smile"

"Hey sleeping beauty, Did you enjoy your nap?" Charlie moved a strand of hair from Joeys face.

"Mmm..I did actually" Joey grabbed Charlies hand and kissed it. "Did you happen to get any sleep?"

"No..I just lay here, trying to come to terms with everything that has happened lately...I can't believe how i have been treating people. I've been so selfish and caught up in my own life, I didn't stop for a second to think how others are feeling."

"You've had a lot going on in your life Charlie, Everyone is entitled to be selfish every now and then. You're only human" Joey sat up on the bed and turned to face Charlie.

"I know...But i should have been there for Ruby, I'm all she's got left and I treated her like a rag doll, I never sat down and talked to her and spent time with her. These last few months have been pretty much hell for her, and hearing about Dad yesterday, I'm surprised she hasn't broken down completely"

"She's a strong girl Charlie, she must get it from you" Joey placed her hand on Charlies arm. "You have to be there for each other, Support each other."

"I know, and i will have to stop making mistakes that I'm going to regret"

Joey moved her hand away from Charlie. "You don't regret what happened earlier, Do you?"

"The only thing i regret is, not doing it sooner" Charlie placed her hand on Joeys cheek, Joey grinned, she was relieved. "I was scared, I had no idea what it was like to be with another woman, I didn't know if I was going to enjoy it, Enjoy the tastes of you, But I did, I loved every moment of it, every taste of you, I didn't want it to stop. I want us to do it forever." Charlie leaned in and kissed Joey softly on her lips.

"I want us to do it forever too, I want us to be forever, You're the girl who I want to spend the rest of my life with, You're the girl who i want to sail around the world with, The girl i want to stand up in a crowded place and scream that i love you and that you are mine...Charlie, I never ever thought that I could be this happy, this lucky to be with a girl like you, I always thought that someone like you, someone so kind and lovely and caring, would be out of my league. After everything that happened with Robbo, I never thought I would have the chance to get out there and find love, find the one that everyone talks about in their happy ever after stories." Joey had tears falling down her cheek. "I want to be your girlfriend, your life partner"

Charlie smiled. "I think you need to give yourself some credit. You're the most amazing, beautiful girl that I have ever come across, You have so much courage, so much honesty. I'm the lucky one, I have the girl that every single person wishes they had"

"So, you will be my girlfriend?" Joey wiped her face with her arm.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend. And i will shout it out from the rooftops. I love you Joey Collins. I have since the day i first met you"

Charlie leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the lips, their lips opened and tongues where introduced and playfully chased one another around, Charlie pushed Joey down and sat on top of her, letting her hands find their way up Joeys shirt, caressing Joeys breasts, circling her fingers around the nipples. Their kisses deepened, Both tongues were beginning to ache, but neither of the girls cared enough to stop, Joey moved her hands up Charlies legs, slowly moving them to the inside of her thighs, teasing Charlie by slowly brushing her hand across her area, feeling the heat that was there. Charlie moaned, she wanted to feel Joey again, she wanted the closeness that the pair had encountered earlier on in the evening.

"Charlie? Joey?" Ruby knocked on the door.

Charlie parted from Joeys lips and mumbled. "You've got to be kidding"

"Guys?" Ruby knocked again.

"Yeah, we're here"

"Oh that's good" Ruby opened the door. "Woah! Okay, you could have mentioned you were busy!" Ruby looked the other way.

"Well, I didn't exactly say come in" Charlie said moving off of Joey, Instantly missing the closeness. "What's up?"

"Can I turn around?" Ruby asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes you can" Charlie laughed.

"Okay" Ruby turned around. "Nice to see you back by the way Joey" Ruby grinned at Joey, who had a goofy smile on her face.

"Ruby.."

"Morag called and said that Dad should be getting here around 8.30."

"Has there been any change?"

"No. But I guess that is kind of a good thing, I mean, atleast he hasn't gotten worse."

"Yeah. That's true."

"Will you be able to go and see him when he gets here?" Joey asked

"I rang Rachel and she said that it was fine, We probably wont be able to stay for long, But we will get to see him for a little while."

"That's good then." Charlie stood up. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately Rubes, I should never have shut you out like that, You mean the world to me."

"It's okay. Just don't do it again" Ruby hugged her sister.

"So am I forgiven?"

"Of course you are!"

"Thank you." Charlie kissed Ruby on her head.

"Anyway, I'm going to go and get something to eat, I'm starved! Leah has gone to drop VJ to Stella's for the night, She's cooked us some tea and left it in the fridge."

"Excellent. Don't eat it all on us, We'll be out in a moment" Charlie winked at Ruby.

"Okay Charlz, seriously, that is just too much information! I want to enjoy my food, you know?" Ruby joked and walked out of the room.

Charlie looked at Joey with a goofy look on her face.

"What are you smiling about?" Joey couldn't help but smile back.

Charlie looked at the door, then back at Joey. "Race you to the shower!" Charlie ran out the door and into the bathroom.

"That's not fair! You had a head start!" Joey ran after her and joined Charlie in the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter! I've decided that I'm going to end this story in roughly 3 chapters time, I don't want it to drag on. I've enjoyed writing it and I hope people have enjoyed reading it. It's kind of hard for me to continue writing this story when I've been having ideas for a new story in my head for a few weeks haha. Sorry if these last chapters are boring and what not, I just wanted to finish the story, and there wasn't much more to write after Charlie + Joey got back together. Anyway, I shall stop babbling on now haha. If anyone's still reading, thank you and I hope you enjoy! **

*********************************

"Rachel, How's dad?" Ruby asked as she ran into the hospital and saw Rachel walk into the hallway.

"Hey" Rachel walked over to Ruby, who was soon joined by Charlie and Joey. "Your dad woke up about 20 minutes ago"

"That's great news!" Ruby grinned and hugged Rachel. "When can he come home?"

"I think it might be a little too soon for that Rubes" Charlie spoke.

"Charlie's right, Ruby. We're going to keep him in for a few days to monitor him."

"Oh. Can we go and see him?"

"Yeah, of course you can. He's right through here"

Rachel led the three girls to Ross' room. Ruby entered first, Charlie was about to follow, but before she could walk through the door, she felt Joey grab on to her arm.

"Charlie, would you prefer it if I waited out here?"

Charlie stepped closer to Joey and grabbed ahold of her hands.

"No, I'd like for you to be in there with me" Charlie kissed Joeys hand.

"If you're sure that's what you want" Joey smiled.

"I want my girlfriend standing next to me" Charlie leant in and kissed Joey softly on the lips and then pulled Joey into the hospital room.

"I've missed you so much Dad, I was so worried about you!" Ruby cried on her dads shoulder.

"Ruby, please be careful, your father has been through quiet a lot today" Morag spoke as she looked up from the novel she was reading.

"It's fine Morag." Ross spoke. "I've missed you too Ruby. Where's Charlie?"

"I'm here Dad." Charlie walked over to the bed and kissed her dad gently on his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit sore, But nothing I can't handle." Ross held Charlies hand. "Who's that?" Ross looked over to Joey.

Charlie turned her heard around and looked at Joey.

"I'm Joey" Joey spoke very softly, as she shuffled her feet.

"I take it you are a friend of the girls."

Charlie looked at Joey, she could tell she was nervous and uncomfortable.

"Yeah, she's a friend of ours." Ruby decided to speak since no one else did.

"Actually dad...I know this might not be the right time to tell you..But..Joey is more than a friend..Well to me anyway" Charlie walked over to Joey and held her hand.

Ross looked at the two girls holding hands. "What do you mean Charlie?" The tone in his voice deepened.

Charlie swallowed hard. "I mean that Joey..Joey is my girlfriend. We are together" Joey squeezed Charlies hand.

Ross looked from Charlie to Joey.

"Dad? Can you please say something?" Charlie's heart was going a mile a minute.

"You are not gay." Ross spoke coldly.

A few tears fell from Charlies eyes. "I don't know what I am dad. But I do know that I am in love with Joey."

"You think you are in love with her, But you're not."

"You can't lay there and tell me who I am and am not in love with!" Charlie snapped.

"Joey, can you please leave the room?" Ross looked up at Joey.

Joey looked at Charlie who shook her head 'no'.

"Ross. Don't you think you are being unfair?" Morag spoke.

"No I don't. I wont sit here whilst my daughter drags her name through the mud just because she is going through some silly little phase."

Charlie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Phase?" Charlie scoffed. "It is not a phase dad. I love Joey. I told myself for months that I didn't, But I can't deny myself the truth anymore."

Ross stared to the back of the room.

"You should see them together Dad. I've never seen Charlie as happy as she is when she is with Joey..And Joey is a really amazing girl! I think you would really like her if you gave her a chance" Ruby spoke to her dad.

"Can everyone except Charlie leave the room."

Ruby and Morag nodded and got up and left the room.

"Are you going to be okay?" Joey whispered to Charlie.

"Yeah." Charlie nodded and kissed Joey on her cheek.

"How long has this been going on for Charlie?" Ross asked as soon as Joey left the room.

Charlie sat on the seat that Morag had been sitting in. "I met Joey a few months ago, I realised i started liking her a few days after we met, There was, is, this connection that i can't explain. I told myself that I liked men, But like I said, I couldn't deny myself, or Joey, the truth any longer. I had fallen for her, and there was nothing I could do about it" Charlie looked down and played with her hands.

"Do you really love her?"

"Yes."

"Come over here and look me in the eye and say it"

Charlie stood up and walked over to the side of Ross' bed and sat down. "I will ask again. Do you really love her?"

"Yes, Dad, I really do love her." Charlie looked her father in the eye.

"Are you happy with her?" Ross asked.

"More then I have ever been in my whole life. She makes me feel complete." Charlie grinned.

"Well." Ross paused. "As long as you are happy Charlie." Ross smiled.

"Really?" Charlie grinned more. Ross nodded. "Thank you" Charlie leaned in and gave her dad a hug.

Their embrace was interupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in"

"I'm sorry to interupt. But I was worried." Ruby entered the room. "Charlie are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Charlie grinned at her sister.

Ruby sighed and walked over to the bed and hugged her dad.

"I think I should be re-introduced to your girlfriend." Ross asked as Charlie pulled out of their hug.

"I'll get her!" Ruby stood up and walked out of the room and pulled Joey back in with her.

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted before, It just came as a shock to me." Ross apologised to everyone in the room.

"I think it came as a shock to everyone Mr Buckton."

"Joey, you can call me Ross." Ross smiled at Joey who returned the smile.

"Aw! Big happy families! I love this!" Ruby excitedly hugged Joey who laughed.

"Ruby, Don't squeeze her too tight!" Charlie walked over to the her girlfriend and her sister. "Leave that to me!" Charlie laughed as she hugged Joey and Ruby.

"Aargh! You Buckton girls need to learn not to hug too tightly!" Joey tried to be serious, but ended up laughing.

"They get it from their mother." Ross laughed, but stopped as he started coughing.

"Are you okay dad?" Ruby broke away from the hugging.

"I'm fine" Ross spoke slowly.

"You were coughling earlier too. I think we should get Rachel to have a look at you"

"There is no need to trouble the doctor, Morag. I am fine, It's just a cold coming on!" Ross looked over at Morag. Then back at the girls. "So, Joey, How old are you? What do you do?"

"Um, I'm 20 and I don't have a job at the moment. I've worked on a few boats, And well, Aden told me there is a job going for me here, so hopefully I get that" Joey grinned. She loved the thought of working with Aden again.

"Aden, as in that boy that you helped out?" Ross asked Morag, who nodded.

"He's become a really good friend of mine. He helped me out when I first got here, Helped me get out of trouble"

"Trouble?" Ross raised his eyebrow.

"That's how we met, I was helping with Joey's case."

"You met her from your position at work?" Ross questioned, whilst he coughed.

"I was raped and Charlie helped lock the guy up.." Joey spoke softly, looking to the ground.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ross coughed more and grabbed at his chest.

"What's wrong?" Morag was alarmed.

"Nothing" Ross continued coughing.

"Oh my god, dad you're coughing up blood!" Ruby was panicing.

"Ruby press the call button, Now!" Charlie started to panic also.

Ross continued coughing, bringing up more blood with each cough. Rachel and several nurses came running in to the room.

"Ross, can you hear me?" Rachel flashed a light in Ross eyes and then lifted his shirt up and seen a massive red-purple bruise on Ross' rib cage. "Can you please call surgery and tell them we are coming right now, He has a punctured lung" A nurse ran off to phone surgery.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ruby sobbed into Morags shoulder.

"I'll let you know" Rachel shot Ruby a sympathetic look, and pushed Ross' bed out of the room and down to surgery.

"Charlie?" Joey turned to Charlie and put her arms around her. "Are you okay?" Charlie nodded slowly and walked over to her little sister, and held her close as she cried. Once again, Charlie had to be strong for Ruby's sake.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why are they taking so long?" Charlie walked up and down the corridor.

"I don't know" Ruby mumbled, staring at the floor.

"I wish they would hurry up"

"Me too" Ruby mumbled once again.

"Charlie, you are going to wear a hole in the floor if you continue pacing back and forwards like that" Morag tapped the seat next to her "Please sit down. You're not doing yourself or anyone else any favours at the moment"

Charlie glared at Morag, then looked at Joey, who looked very tired.

"Jo, You can go home if want. You look sleepy" Charlie sat down next to Joey and placed her hand on Joeys knee.

"I'm fine" Joey smiled and put her hand on top of Charlies.

"I will understand if you want to go though"

"I'm not going anywhere Charlie. I'm here for you and Ruby and Morag."

"Thank you" Charlie leaned in and rested her head on Joeys shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too Charlie" Joey rested her head on Charlies.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me where Ruby Buckton is?"

Ruby looked up as she heard someone say her name. Charlie stood up and looked around the corner. "Xavier, She's over here" Charlie smiled as she sawLeah walk over with Xavier, But her smile quickly faded as she saw Hugo walking with him.

"Xaves!" Ruby stood up and hugged her boyfriend. "Thank you for coming!" Ruby cried into his shoulder.

"No need to thank me, i'm always going to be here when you need me" Xavier moved his hand up and down his girlfriends back.

"How's your dad?" Leah asked Charlie.

"We haven't heard" Charlie half smiled and walked back over and sat next to Joey.

"When did you get back in town?" Hugo looked over at Joey.

"This afternoon. What's it to you?" Joey glared at Hugo.

"If looks could kill, eh?" Hugo slightly laughed.

"Hugo, Don't start" Xavier warned.

"Who's older here?" Hugo raised his eyebrow at Xavier.

"Well, I would say Xavier as you are acting like a five year old brat." Morag spoke up.

Joey laughed and put her hand on Charlies arm. Charlie was about to speak, but stopped as she saw Rachel walking into the corridor.

"Rach?" Ruby looked at Rachel. "Is dad okay?"

"I'm sorry, We did all we could do, But there was just too much blood in your fathers lung" Rachel choked out.

Ruby cried heavily into Xaviers shirt. Morag put her face into her hands and began to cry, Leah put her arm around her to comfort her. Charlie started to cry into Joeys shoulder.

"I really am sorry guys" Rachel wiped her tears away. She hated losing patients, But even more so when it was someone she knew. Someone close to her friends.

"Thank you Rach" Charlie looked up at Rachel. Who nodded and left the room to let her friends grieve.

"I can't believe he's gone" Ruby sobbed.

"We'll be okay sis" Charlie stepped toward Ruby.

"Don't come near me!" Ruby stepped back. Everyone looked confused. "You said he would be okay! Time after time you said he would be okay, and he is not okay, is he? He is dead!" Ruby screamed through her tears.

"Ruby" Charlie moved closer to her sister.

"Stay away from me Charlie!" Ruby turned and walked out of the corridor. Xavier placed his hand on Charlies back, before leaving to follow his girlfriend.

"She hates me" Charlie cried as she turned around.

"She's young Charlie, she's just lost her father, and she's looking for someone to blame." Morag stood up and walked over to Charlie and hugged her. "She'll be fine tomorrow"

Charlie nodded and returned Morag's hug. "Thank you for being there for Dad." Morag nodded and began to walk off.

"We'll walk with you Morag" Leah grabbed Hugo's arm and dragged him up, leaving him with no choice but to go with them. "I'll see you when you get home. I'm sorry for your loss" Leah hugged Charlie.

"Thanks Leah" Charlie wiped away her tears.

Morag, Leah and Hugo left the hospital, and Joey stood up and walked over to Charlie.

"Let's get out of here?" Charlie nodded. Joey put her arm around Charlies shoulder and they walked out of the hospital together.

---

Charlie lay in bed looking at the clock. She hadn't slept much during the night. She wanted to go speak to Ruby, but she didn't want to risk getting her head bitten off again.

"Charlie, are you awake?" Joey sat up on her elbow.

"Yeah" Charlie turned to her side. "I could barely sleep"

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't really know. Dad passing away, it hasn't sunk in yet. I'm worried about Ruby." Charlie paused. "What if she never speaks to me again?"

"Charlie she will"

Charlie smiled and leant in and kissed Joey on the lips, Joey returned the kiss.

"Up for some breakfast?" Joey asked as she ran her hand down the side of Charlies face.

"Yeah. I'm going to jump in the shower first"

Joey leaned in and kissed Charlie, before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning"

"Oh, good morning Jo, How did you sleep?" Leah asked as she looked up from the paper.

"Yeah i slept okay thank you, Charlie on the other hand" Joey sighed.

"The poor thing, It must be so hard on her"

"I think it's more the thing with Ruby than her Dad. Ruby really means the world to her." Joey joined Leah at the table.

"She'll come 'round" Leah took a sip from her coffee.

"Did you get Morag home okay?"

Leah nodded "Yeah, I offered to stay there, But she wanted to be by herself"

"That was nice of you" Joey took a drink of her coffee. "Thank you for taking Hugo with you"

"It's fine. I could see you didn't want him there"

"Yeah. He just..really frustrates me."

"I'm glad you and Charlie are together, You make each other happy. I love seeing you both happy" Leah smiled.

"Thank you Leah"

--

"Want a drink?"

"No thanks"

"Want something to eat?"

"Nope"

"Ruby, you have to eat something" Xavier sat down next to her on the couch.

"I'm fine Xaves, really. I'm not hungry at the moment" Ruby smiled and hugged Xavier.

"Does Charlie know you stayed here lastnight ?" Xavier asked.

"No, she doesn't." Ruby looked up and saw Martha walking in to the room.

"It's not her fault, you know?" Martha sat on the couch opposite to the couple.

Ruby looked down. "I know"

"You should go and see how she is" Xavier suggested.

"She probably doesn't want to see me." Ruby looked at him.

"I doubt that Rubes. She loves you more than anything on this earth"

"You're right Martha." Ruby stood up. "Thank you for letting me stay."

Martha hugged Ruby "It's fine hun"

"Do you want me to walk you back home?" Xavier stood up.

"Na thanks. I'll be right." Ruby kissed Xavier on his cheek and walked home.


	11. Chapter 11

**So here we are at the end of this story! The final chapter! I want to thank every single person who has read and commented on this story! It honestly means so much to me! I had a 3 year break from writing, so I was a bit shakey when I started writing again but I was okay once I got the ball rolling. Sorry if you feel like this story came to a quick end, I just wanted to end it without dragging it on and it getting silly. There are some incredible writers writing Charlie & Joey stories on this site atm, who have continued on with their stories and have 25+ chapters and their stories haven't gotten boring or felt like they where being dragged on, I don't know how they do it! It's rather incredible to read! I've got a few ideas for new Charlie + Joey stories. Is should be posting the first chapter of one by the end of this week. So yes, I'm going to stop rambling on and let you read the ending of Come Clarity. Thank you all once again. You're all gems x**

**********************************************************

"I know it's rather soon, But we should work on the funeral arrangements"

"Yeah. I guess it has to be done" Charlie sat on the chair across from Morag.

"Is Ruby awake?"

"I don't know. She slept at Xavier's last night."

"Have the two of you spoken yet?" Morag questioned.

"No. I haven't seen her since she left the hospital. She ignored my phone calls all night" Charlie sighed.

"She just needs time Charlie" Joey reassured her girlfriend.

"Joey is right Charlie, Ruby is a young girl who has just lost her father, and she took her anger out on the closest person to her" Morag said as she opened a folder and pulled out a few loose sheets of paper.

"I know" Charlie watched as Morag looked through the papers. "Is that dads will?"

"It is. I don't want to go through it until Ruby arrives home. Are you able to give her a call?"

"I doubt she will answer if she sees that it's me calling"

"Maybe you can call Martha's and ask her to tell Ruby that Morag would like her to come back home" Joey suggested.

"Yeah, okay" Charlie smiled and grabbed her phone and dialled Martha's number. "Hello Martha, Yeah it's Charlie...I'm as well as can be expected thanks...Is Ruby there? She left? How long ago?"

Charlie looked up just as she saw her younger sister walk into Leah's kitchen. "Ah never mind, She just got home. Thank you Martha..Bye" Charlie placed the phone on the table and watched as Ruby sat down at the table.

"How did you sleep?" Joey asked Ruby, breaking the silence.

"I didn't sleep at all." Ruby looked at Charlie.

"That makes two of us"

"I'm so sorry Charlie" Ruby stood up and hugged her sister.

"It's okay Rubes"

"No it's not okay Charlie. We just lost our Dad and here I am acting like a cow! You didn't deserve it!" Ruby cried into Charlies shoulder.

"Its fine Ruby, it's all in the past now." Charlie rubbed her sisters back.

"I'm glad you two have made up" Morag looked at the girls and then back to the paper she was holding. "Now, on with the reading of the will"

Morag began to read the will that Ross had changed not long after being diagnosed with Alzheimer's, He had left Morag the house, his car and a sum of money. He left Charlie his wedding ring from his marriage to the girl's mother, a few badges and medals that he had been given during his time in the police force and some cash. and for Ruby, His commitment ring that their mother had given to him when they first started dating, Ruby was always fond of it and often tried to take it from Ross but of course he noticed every time. He also gave Ruby his old record collection as he remember how much she loved them, and of course he left her some cash too, but she wasn't allowed to have access to it until she was 21. And he left the two of them the house on the beach in Queensland that they used to holiday at when they were kids.

"Dad wanted to be cremated?" Charlie asked

"Yes." Morag nodded.

"Then he will be cremated." Charlie placed her hands on the table.

"Can we let the ashes go off the Warf?" Ruby looked at Morag "Unless you want to keep them in a jar or something?"

"Letting the ashes go at the Warf sounds like a lovely idea" Morag placed her hand on Ruby's.

"We will have to play dads favourite song as we let them go!" Ruby smiled. "Orinoco Flow by Enya"

"Of course" Charlie and Morag agreed.

--

Charlie walked into Ruby's bedroom; she was standing in front of her mirror, looking at herself wearing a dress that Charlie had bought for her for her 16th. "You look gorgeous Rubes" Charlie walked up behind her sister and hugged her.

"Thanks. So do you" Ruby smiled. "Is Joey awake?"

"Yeah, she's gone with Leah to pick Morag up and Guess what, she's wearing a dress"

Charlie and Ruby looked at each other and laughed.

"Are you ready to go?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah I am."

The two walked out of the room and outside.

"How are you feeling Morag?" Charlie asked as Morag hopped out of Leah's car.

"I'm as well as can be expected." Morag hugged the girls. "How are you two?"

"Pretty much the same"

--

Ross's friend Jim, who Ross had gone through the Police Academy with, gave the eulogy, He spoke about their time in the academy, how they got assigned to the same station, when Ross met Elsie, how Ross acted differently around her, How excited he was when Elsie found out she was pregnant and then when Charlie was born how Elsie broke his hand during the labour and everyone at the station cracked jokes at him for weeks, His first promotion, Getting shot, the expression on his face when he found out that there was going to be an addition to the family, Ruby being born, Being promoted to a Detective, The sad loss of Elsie, Finding love again with Morag and how proud he was of his family, they meant everything to him.

When Jim had finished giving his speech, everyone made their way down to the Warf where Morag scattered the ashes into the water.

"Bye dad" Ruby sobbed as she clung to her older sister.

--

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Morag stood up and tapped the side of her glass. It had been 2 hours since the funeral had ended, Everyone who attended the funeral was invited back to Leah's for the wake, friends of Ross's from the city had left to travel back home before dark, so most of the people there where just the Summer Bay residents. "I would like to thank you all for coming today and showing your support. The girls and I appreciate it more then any of you could imagine. Thank you to everyone who helped out in some way or another through out the last few months, that will never be forgotten." Morag picked up her glass. "To Ross, the love of my life, May he Rest in Peace"

Everyone picked up their glasses and raised them, "To Ross"

Charlie looked at Joey who was sitting at a table with Leah and VJ and smiled; Joey returned the smile and watched as Charlie stood up. "I would also like to thank everyone, like Morag said, your help over the past few months has touched us all, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I wasn't so thrilled when we moved to Summer Bay, I mean it's a big change from the city" Charlie laughed. "But honestly, you guys have become my family, I love each and every single one of you, and I know this might not be the ideal time to tell you, but you're all here now, so, why not?" Charlie nervously laughed.

"C'mon Charlie, we're not getting any younger" Miles called out from the back table.

Charlie laughed and walked over and stood behind Joey. "The last few months have been pretty much hell for me, emotionally and physically, I've agonised, I've been moody, I even cried myself to sleep for weeks, and it was all over me being stupid and over thinking, I wasn't listening to my heart, just this stupid voice in the back of my head." Charlie cleared her throat and placed her hands on Joey's shoulders. "But that all changed, I began to ignore that voice and started to listen to my heart, listen to my heart telling me that I was madly in love, that I was head over heels, that" Charlie paused and reached out for Joeys hand, Joey looked at Charlie and smiled. "That I had fallen in love with a woman. With Joey"

"She's in love with a girl?" Colleen whispered to Irene after a few moments of silence.

"Yes Colleen, She is in love with a girl and I couldn't be more happy for her" Ruby stood up and walked over and hugged her sister "I'm so proud of you"

Charlie hugged her little sister. "I know this is going to be a shock for, well for every single one of you, but I'm still me, I'm still Charlie Buckton, I'm still Senior Constable Charlie Buckton who keeps the town safe"

"It doesn't really surprise me at all to be honest, I could see the way you looked at each other." Rachel stood up and walked over to Charlie and Joey and hugged them both. "I'm happy for you guys, stuff everyone who has a problem with it. I think you make a great couple" Rachel smiled.

"Thank you" Charlie and Joey said at the same time.

"I think you make a great couple too" Belle walked over and hugged the girls.

After an hour of people coming up to Charlie and Joey, saying that they were happy for them and they support them, they started to leave, it was getting rather late.

"This has come as a shock to me Senior constable, as I'm sure it has to a lot of people, I mean I've only ever seen you with guys, I never once even thought you would be in to girls" Colleen rambled on as she was leaving the house.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "There was just something about Joey that set me on fire" Charlie winked at Colleen.

"Some things are better left to yourself dear!" Colleen muttered as she walked out the door.

"That coming from Colleen? She's got to be joking right?" Joey laughed as Charlie shut and locked the door. "You are so amazing Charlie. I can't believe you told everyone! I'm so proud of you" Joey reached out and held Charlie around her waist.

"Of course I told everyone. I wanted something amazing to come out of today, and it's about time that everyone found out anyway and I think it's better that I told them, rather than them seeing me kissing you in the streets and then gossiping behind our backs" Charlie leaned forward and kissed Joey. "I am so exhausted."

"Let's go to bed then" Joey kissed Charlie on the forehead and the two of them went into Charlie's bedroom, got into their pyjamas.

"Hey, you still have JJ!" Joey beamed as she saw the small teddy bear on Charlie's dressing table.

"Of course I do!" Charlie smiled as she lay in bed with her eyes closed.

Joey unzipped her suitcase and fumbled around until she found what she was looking for. "Ah! I thought I lost you for a moment!" Joey stood up and walked to Charlie's dressing table.

"Who are you talking to?" Charlie opened her eyes and looked at Joey.

"CJ" Joey smiled and placed the bear next to JJ on the dressing table. "There we go, back together again!"

Charlie turned around to face Joey who had crawled into bed beside her. "Just like us"

"I love you Charlie Senior"

"I love you too, Joey Senior"

**The End.**


End file.
